


Unconventional

by Slash_addict



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash_addict/pseuds/Slash_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan returns after a long feral period and Remy helps to talk him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

Unconventional

 

“You wanna talk about it homme?”

Logan had been missing for over a month and he had returned to the Mansion in a state that left no one in any doubt about how he’d spent his time away from the Mansion.  While it was not uncommon for Logan to have feral periods, a month in length was pushing it.  Jean and the Professor had exchanged worried looks as Wolverine had stumbled into the living room, clothes in tattered remnants, hair and arms matted with gore.  He’d looked around wildly for a moment and then lurched up the stairs.  Remy had been in his own room when he’d heard the arrival of the other mutant.  He’d stuck his head out of his door just in time to see other man’s door bang shut and then bounce back open.

Now, dressed in a towel, hair still dripping from his epic length shower, Logan stood staring sightlessly out the window of his room. 

 “Non.”  Remy reassured him, “If you hadn’t come back by tomorrow, mon ami, we were gonna go looking for you.”

Logan glanced up for the first time; the pain in eyes took Gambit’s breath away.  “I am not an animal.”  He pleaded

“Non.”  Remy crossed the room to him, “Non, Logan you are not an animal.  You a man same as me.”

Logan still looked terrified.  Remy slid one hand along his face, “Easy cher.  S’ok.  You home now.  You safe.”

The feelings in the room changed and Logan closed the distance between them, pulling Remy down so that he could kiss him.  “Make me believe you.”  He begged.

Remy’s heart broke to see Logan like this.  He pulled the older man toward the bed and helped him get settled.  Then he stood, shucking out of his own clothes.  Logan watched, the first stirring of lust igniting in his belly, but he shoved it down.  He didn’t want lust; he didn’t want anything of the animal.  He wanted the man, and the feelings that went with him: tenderness, passion, kindness….love.

“You are not an animal, cher.”  Remy whispered as he slid on top of him, hands running through the wiry hair of his chest.  “Logan, look at me.”  Logan’s eyes slid up to meet his.  “You are _not_ an animal.  You are de most amazing man I ever did meet.  I promise you dat.”

Logan’s eyes slipped shut as Remy leaned forward and ghosted his lips over his.  God it felt good.  Logan clung to that.  To that feeling. Animals didn’t feel like this. They rutted.  They fucked.  They did not make love.  More than ever in his life, Logan wanted to make love.

Remy’s hands slid lower, one finger sliding in.  Logan wasn’t sure when, exactly, he’d grabbed the lube, but he didn’t care.  Remy was moving slow, not allowing the passion to build to a fever pitch, making sure that this remained gentle.  Logan let his eyes close and he moved with Remy, his body rocking gently as Remy added a second finger, and then a third.  When he finally slid in a groan ripped from his chest that sounded suspiciously like a sob.  Remy, more flexible than any man had a right to be, leaned down and captured his mouth again. 

“It ok cher.”  He crooned, his own voice sounding rough, “let it out.  It jus me.”

He tasted their mingled tears as they kissed, finally the tears slowed and the passion began to build again, but even in climax it was still gentle.

Remy lay down next to him and Logan pulled him into his arms.  “Thank you.”  He said hoarsely.  “Thank you so much.”

“Je t’aime cher.”  Remy whispered.

Logan pulled him closer, “I love you too.”

It was the first time that either of them had said that.  They’d started out as fuck buddies.  Something to take the edge off.  Neither one had been looking for love, that they’d found it was something of a surprise to both of them.  But with the kind of lives they led, they would take their happiness where they could find it; unanticipated and wrapped in an unconventional package though it might be, it was theirs.

 

 

 

 


End file.
